When love is cursed
by xdancingstarsx
Summary: We ran farther into the distance to try to avoid the spells that were thrown upon us. " RUN JESSICA" he bellowed. I ran as fast as possible, but was stopped when I heard a cry of pain utter through the cold night air. COMPLETED!
1. Enemies

_**DAR'snote: Hey I've decided to make a new fan fic! Please tell me if you like it! **_

Disclamer: I own the plot, Jessica Rossington, John Rossington, and Ella Rossington.

**Chapter 1: Enemies**

From a long restless night, I walked down the hall to the Slytherin Common Room. Standing in front of Lord Humphrey's portrait, I mumbled the password. Lord Humphrey snorted in his sleep and opened his eyes. " Who's there?" he queried and turned his gaze to me. " Oh, lounging around the halls late at night aren't we? Yes, well, what's the password deary?" he asked of me.

" Pumpernickel's gold," I said in irritation. He nodded and opened his portrait to reveal a hidden space. I strode to the black leather couches near the fire and slumped on one not even noticing the person I sat on. He yelped in pain and I jumped off the couch, onto the floor. I looked upon the couch and saw a boy with striking white blonde hair, and silver eyes glaring down on me. He seemed to be laying on the couch the minute I accidentally sat on him.

" Watch where you're sitting," he snarled.

" Well, if I were you, I wouldn't be sleeping late at night on the couch, Draco," I snarled back and quickly lifted myself of the ground. I stood in front of the couch and glared and likewise, Draco. Yes, Draco Malfoy, the boy I've known ever since we were born. In fact if I remember correctly our mothers used to bathe us in the same bath together when we were three. His parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and my parents, John and Ella Rossington, knew each other from Hogwarts. Our parents have known one another for a long time. Each summer my family would either go to the Malfoy Mansion for week or we would have the Malfoy's come to our mansion. Draco and I would always fight no matter what it was over. When we were three, we fought over toys, or when we were ten, Draco always stole my diary. I recall that specific day many times.

-------

" _Draco, give it back!" _I screeched when he grabbed the book.

" _No, I don't think I will,"_ he laughed and began to turn the pages. _" Hmm…it says here, ' I wish Greg would notice me',"_ he read aloud. I screamed at him to give it back and he still refused. _" Oooo, Jess, who's Greg?" _I had enough and made a fist. BAM, his head slammed into the wall causing blood to drip down his face. _" AHH!! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" _he cried and ran out of the room calling for his mother. I laughed and followed him ready to lie and tell the parents he fell into the wall. Right on the left side of his face, near his ear, a tiny scar was left thanks to yours truly.

-------

I looked upon his glaring face, and noticed the scar and I smiled. " What are _you_ smirking at?" he asked. I quickly changed my smile to a frown and rolled my eyes. I stepped away from him up to the girls' dormitories. I sighed and sat on my bed, staring at the moonless sky remembering my past experiences with Draco.

Many times Draco and I fought to the point where we were muggle dueling. Our parents had to separate us each time and told us to get along. There was never a time when Draco and I never fought. The summer we both got our Hogwarts letters, the Malfoy's were staying at my house. We had to go to Diagon alley together as a family and Draco and I fought over who would take floo-powder first. Turns out he got to go first. I simply glared at him as he disappeared in the flames. Throughout our years at Hogwarts, we would avoid each other.

The one thing that bugged me the most about Draco was his cocky attitude. He thought he was always the best at everything. I always won against him at chess, though, which always made him mad. Turns out he wasn't good at most things, well he did get better _O.W.L._s at potions than me and he was pretty good at Quidditch.

I slapped myself for thinking that way and lay on my bed.

' _Jessica, snap out of it! Draco is a very selfish prat!'_I told myself and fell asleep dreaming.

------

Everything was a blur until I focused my eyes to see my father smiling broadly at me.

_" You look beautiful, Jessica,"_ he said.

_" Thanks dad," _I replied. Looking around the room, I searched for a mirror and found one at the end of the room. Slowly I paced to the mirror to get a better look at myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in white dress with my brown hair tied in a bun. A veil was on top of my head, but not over my eyes. I was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses. I looked gorgeous and shocking. I was in a wedding gown!

_" Jessica, come, it's almost time," _my father urged. I walked away from the mirror and linked my left arm to his right. I heard the wedding march and before I could see anything, the veil was dropped over my eyes. I paced down the aisle with the music and I felt anxiety reach my stomach. The music stopped and we approached the end of the aisle to what I could see two figures. My father unlinked our arms and whispered, _" I love you." _He stepped back away from me leaving me with the two figures. The figure in front of me stepped foreword and lifted my veil. The last thing I saw was a silver eye staring at me.

---------

" JESSICA ROSSINGTON! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" a voice screamed. I opened my eyes to see none other than Pansy Parkinson's eyes gazing at mine.

" WHAT?" I yelled. She got off my bed and stood up still looking at me, outraged.

" Well if you don't want to be late for classes than you may go back to sleep," she said and walked out the room with her cloak, swooshing behind her.

'_ It was only a dream, Jessica! Don't think about it!'_ I told myself.

I hung my legs over the bed and stared out the window to see a bright and sunny day. I loved sunny days, but many people in Slytherin didn't. I sometimes questioned myself on why I was picked in Slytherin. Maybe it was because I am pure blood and my parents were also in the house. Whatever the reason, I still did have friends from the house. Pansy Parkinson was always a great pal to me, even though I could tell she had a crush on my enemy. She talked highly of him and I ignored her many times.

I pushed myself off the bed, onto the cold floor. I changed into my robes and briskly put my hair in messy bun. With one last check in the mirror and I ran down the steps. I made a dashed towards the portrait hole without looking where I was going and ran into someone, knocking us both on the ground.

" I'm sorry," I said to the person and pushed myself off the ground. Turning my head I

saw Draco on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

" You better be, you klutz," he replied, " Now help me off the floor," he added. I simply left him there whereas I needed to get a quick breakfast before first class. Suddenly I felt a twinge of pain exerting my body, but I ignored it and kept walking suspecting it to be hunger.

I walked to the Great Hall and smelled a wonderful smell of food. I turned to the Slytherin Table and sat next to Pansy, who was conversing with Blaise and Flint. They said their good mornings and went back to conversing on Quidditch. It was typical for them to talk about Quidditch. Even walking down the halls, all I ever heard from them was Quidditch.

Pansy turned to me as my food appeared. " Good night's rest, Jess?" she inquired as she took a bite of a muffin. I nodded and sipped my coffee. Breakfast came to an end and I pursed Pansy to the Defense against the dark arts room. There we saw Draco and his two henchmen.

" Doesn't he go anywhere without those two?" I questioned Pansy. She shrugged and still walked towards them. " What about the loos? Do they follow him in the loos?" I asked and sniggered. Pansy joined me and we sat behind them, still laughing. We quieted down when Professor Snape walked into the room.

For many years, Snape always wanted the job of Defense against the dark arts teacher. After the many years a trying, Dumbledore decided on letting him in my seventh and last year at Hogwarts. He was a rather rude teacher in a way, but I respected him as much as I could whereas he was Head of Slytherin. He grumbled at us to turn our books to page eighty-nine as the door busted open. Two boys walked in, one with flaming red hair, and the other with dark hair and glasses; Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Everyone turned their gaze towards them waiting for their explanation of being tardy.

" Sorry professor, Ron slept in late and-," Harry was cut off.

" Well, Mr. Weasley, in order for you to be on time, why don't you change yourself into a pocket watch? Fifty points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said and beckoned them to sit down at open seats. They sat down and I heard sniggering in front of me. Draco was laughing at Harry and Ron's expense and likewise the two oafs beside him.

Draco always seemed to favor any moment Harry got into trouble. It disgusted me. He was always a big prat around them, and yet, I could tell sometimes it was because of the time Harry rejected Draco's friendship. Though, I wouldn't blame Harry for declining Draco. At times I felt pity towards Draco, for his lack of friends. He did have Flint, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, but if it weren't for his cockiness, he would have more friends.

The class resumed and quickly ended. I walked with Pansy back to the Great Hall and we ate our lunch, talking about boys. " Pansy, do you still fancy Draco?" I asked her. Her expression turned to embarrassment.

"Well, I guess so. I mean did you see him change over the summer? He's gorgeous!" she said eyeing Draco on the other side of the room. I looked at where Pansy set her eyes and saw Draco. He was flirting with a couple of Slytherin sixth year girls and I took in his appearance.

'_Yes, he was a good-looking boy, wait, no not boy, man. He does have sparkling silver eyes, which memorized anyone who gazed in them. And his hair…the blonde hair that was once sleeked down, but now, it is now cut shorter and is spiked.' _I thought to myself

Unexpectedly, his gaze turned to mine. He looked at me and I was ready for the glare he constantly gave me, but he didn't. Instead he smirked and turned his gaze back to the sixth year girls. I felt a hot sensation on my face and acknowledged I was blushing.

_' Why are you blushing?' _I asked myself and looked back at Pansy.

" Are you alright, Jess?" she asked with concern. I felt my stomach do many somersaults and I nodded.

" Just ate too much, that's all," I said and got off my seat and paced towards the two big doors, nearing where Draco was sitting.

_**DAR'snote: Hey guys! Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	2. The Dreadful Summer

** Chapter 2: The dreadful summer**

Draco was entranced in a serious conversation with the two girls that I was surprised he noticed me walking past him. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and said, " Well if it isn't the accident pro, Jessica Rossington." I yet again ignored my weird feeling. An idea struck in my head; an idea that would make him regret for calling me names ever since we were young.

" Now, Draco, dear, I wouldn't be such an accident pro if it weren't for your sparkly silver eyes that'll make anyone who gazes into them…just melt-," I said and stared blankly into his eyes, making him feel very uncomfortable. He turned his head away from me and looked at his plate. I had done it! I had made Draco regret everything! I looked him over, making sure he was still uncomfortable, and left skipping down to the dungeons.

Days quickly sped by and soon before anyone of the seventh years noticed, the year finally ended. On the last day, there was to be a ball held for only the seventh years. I was utterly excited when Pansy and I were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to buy dresses. We walked into _Veronica's formal dress attire_ and searched for a beautiful dress. I looked through all the racks for over an hour before I had set my eyes on a dark red one. The dress was strapless and came to my knees. There were dark roses plastered on it having it appear very beautiful. I dashed to an open dressing room and tried on the dress. It fit perfectly and when I showed it off to Pansy, she was rather jealous.

" My don't you look _marvelous_?" she queried looking me over. She furrowed her brow and looked straight in my eyes.

" Do you really think it's good?" I asked, though I didn't care for her approval.

" Yes, I think it's dashing!" she replied and smiled. " You look beautiful, Jess. Now it's my turn to try on a dress." She looked through the racks and pulled a pink spaghetti dress out. She ran to the dressing room and after a minute or so, she came out looking very anxious.

"Well?" she asked beckoning for me to tell her my opinion. I observed her. She looked rather nice in a pink dress, though her black hair made it seem too much.

" It's nice! Very nice! You should buy it!" I gaffed. She seemed pleased with my theorem and went back into the dressing room to change. I had had already changed from my dress and paid. She came back out of the room and appeared to be overwhelmed with excitement. We left after she paid and we practically ran to the castle. We reached the portrait of Lord Humphrey, who displayed a great pleasure of aggravating people.

" Running are we? Well, I think that deserves a punishment-," he began, but I interrupted.

" Black moon," I said and glared at him. Eventually he let us in and we dashed to the girls' dorms, almost knocking down some second years. We put on our dresses and performed many beauty spells on us; make-up, blemish remover, hair straighter, and white teeth.

" Do you think this dress makes my hair look bad?" Pansy asked eyeing herself in the mirror.

" Honestly, yes, I think it does. I mean you look nice with that dress, but the pink and black hair-," I said.

" Alright, I'll change it." She pulled out her wand and mumbled something I could not heed and suddenly her once black hair turned to a color of a dark pink. " What do you think?"

She did look better than she had before and I told her she did. She smiled in the mirror and we left downstairs together, to find our dates. Pansy had asked Draco as her date before the term even started, and he said yes. I had asked Flint and he agreed to take me.

We found them sitting on a leather couch near the fire, dressed in black suits. They heard our footsteps hit the stairs and the briskly stood up and straightened their clothes. They looked upon us and gasped. " If you finally stop gaping at us, we can make in time for one dance," I stated with a laugh. Their senses came back and they held an arm for us. I took Flint's and we strode to the portrait hole with Pansy and Draco behind us. For some odd reason, I had a funny feeling in my stomach; I ignored it and thought it was because of excitement. We strolled into the Great Hall to find an amazing site to see.

From the ceiling, a starlight glow was lightening the place. It took my breath away. The dance started and Flint led me to the dance floor. I place my arms around his neck and likewise, he put his arms around my waist. We danced and I couldn't help but notice the funny feeling in my stomach. I turned my head to my left and noticed a few feet away from Flint and I, was Draco and Pansy. Draco averted his eyes to me and we stared at each other. It was until the song ended that our gaze unlocked.

I told Flint I wasn't feeling well and I sat at a nearby table that was sided against the wall. He walked over to a lonely seventh year girl and asked her to dance. I didn't dismay to his inquiring. I was instead watching Draco and Pansy. Why was it every time when Draco was in the room, I had a weird feeling? I questioned this in my head, that I didn't notice Draco and Pansy stop dancing. Draco walked towards me and sat beside me.

" Have you come to bother me?" I asked. He looked at me and glared.

" Do you really think my eyes are…sparkly?" I was taken aback.

" Draco, that was months ago."

" Yes, but, do you think they are?" I looked at him and searched his eyes.

" No, they are ugly and no one in their right mind would ever like them," I said and got off my seat and walked away.

" You take that back," he yelled and grabbed my arm. I turned around and stared into his glare.

" No, I will never take it back, Draco. You are a prat who never learn how to be unselfish," I spat at him, " And let go of me!" I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked sternly away from him.

" Yeah, well, you are hideous looking brute who will never be able change her appearance even with magic." He had had gone too far. I turned around a made a fist. BAM, we were on the ground, with me on top of him, trying to punch the living day lights out of him.

" Get off of me!" he mustered. I took hold of his hands and wrapped them around his body. He was pinned to the ground.

" I HATE YOU, DRACO MALFOY!" I screeched. It took over four teachers to take me off him. We were both bruised and had open skin. They walked us to the Hospital wing to get stitched up. Madame Pomfrey looked utterly angry with us as she healed our cuts.

" I would be expecting to see two boys fighting, not a boy and a girl," she muttered to herself. I rolled my eyes at Draco, who looked crabbed. Professor Dumbledore came through the closed doors with none other than both Draco's and my parents. They glared at us as Dumbledore explained what happened to us.

" Jessica Anne Rossington! I was expecting ore out of you, but this, this is over the line!" my mother told me.

" Draco, you will be expecting consequences for your actions," Mr. Malfoy fumed. The parents left the Hospital wing to discuss the punishment. They came back within minutes, looking unexpectingly happy. " Draco, Jessica, we've decided on your punishment. Both of you will spend the rest of the summer holidays at the Malfoy Mansion," my mother blurted out looking overly happy. I was shocked!

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF COUSIN GEORGE'S TROUSERS ARE YOU SAYING?" I bellowed.

" We are saying, _Jessica_, is that you'll be spending a lot of time with Draco _together_," on the last word the parents all said in unison.

" You can't expect me to survive another minute with _her_," Draco asked.

" There's a point to this, Draco and Jessica. We want you both to be friends," Mrs. Malfoy said. We were stunned. Draco and I could never ever become friends. It would take a miracle for that to happen.

We had to pack our things early and left for home. I packed all my belongings of what I needed over the summer, in my large trunk and flooed to the Malfoy Mansion to be greeted by the whole lot. I preformed a spell on my trunk to raise it off the ground and float to my room. I walked closely behind it and opened the door my room as well as setting down my trunk. I spilled out all my things and moved them to the open closet, next to my private bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smiled. The bruises were gone and my cuts were healed. I was called downstairs to have dinner. I paced down the stairs and found both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy dressed up in very nice clothing.

" Jessica, dear, my husband and I are going out for the night, leaving you and Draco alone _together_," Mrs. Malfoy said and disregarded my shocked face.

" No..no…you can't do that!" I yelped.

" It's for the best, darling." Without hesitation they disappeared. Draco's footsteps sounded through the dining room as he came to eat his dinner.

" Where's mum and dad?" he asked.

" They..have…gone for the night," I reluctantly said. His eyes turned shocked and then he shrugged. I looked on the table and saw two pieces of dinner attire set on the table. Two chairs were sat next to each other. I noticed and quickly moved my chair to the other side of the table. Draco seemed a little upset by me moving, but he sat down at his side of the table. We glared at each other from our seats and suddenly a house elf appeared with our food. We ate in silence and waited for dessert.


	3. The curse

** Chapter 3: The curse**

The house elf came back with our desserts and I ate it with pleasure, but never took my glare off Draco. We sat in peace after some time went by and he decided to leave. He left me alone for a while, until I left to my room. I sat on my bed and just stared out the window, wondering on what I was going to do next. I observed the scenery and watched two birds fly towards my window. They perched on the tree, next to the window, and chirped happily.

I gazed at them, assuming them to be lovebirds. The male bird left the female on her perch and came back with sticks and he built a nest for her. I watched in amazement, considering them to be married. The night sky began to appear through the window and left me with a moon surrounded with stars. I took my gaze off the birds and onto the awe-inspiring moon, dancing around the sky. Slowly my eyelids fell and I was entranced into deep sleep.

----------

The veil lifted only showing me a silver eye. _" I love you, Jessica." _The voice of the man the eye belonged to said.

" _I love you too, Draco,"_ I heard myself say.

-------

I felt warmth over me and I suspected it to be the blanket. Shocked, I awoke from my dream and heard a snore coming from the other side of the bed. I jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor with a thump. An arm lay on the spot where I had been sleeping. The snoring increased. I cautiously tiptoed to the other side of the bed, to get a better look at the stranger in my bed.

The blankets were over its body and as I partially removed a part of it my eyes saw blonde hair resting on a pillow. I acknowledged the hair to belong to Draco Malfoy.

" DRACO MALFOY! GET OUT OF MY BED THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at him, but he snored even louder. I found a free pillow beside the bed and I snatched it. I started to hit Draco with the pillow while screaming, " GET-OUT-OF-MY-BED!" He opened his eyes and appeared startled. He briskly got out of the bed and stared blankly around him. " WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN _MY_ BED?" I asked him. He gazed back at me and looked as if he couldn't speak. " WELL?" I asked and he still didn't speak. I pushed him out the door with the same pillow I had hit him with and closed the door.

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING IN YOUR BED!" he yelled at the door and pounded on it.

" YEAH RIGHT DRACO! YOU ARE DISGUSTING AND I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU IN MY BED EVER AGAIN!" I screamed back and briskly moved away from the door to my closet. I was outraged. I couldn't believe Draco slept in my bed with me in it! I was sickened when I thought about it. Trying to ignore the pounding on my closed door, I looked for something to quickly change in. My head started to hurt and my stomach began to churn. The room began to become a blur and the pain in my head was so bad that I screamed and collapsed to the floor. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard the door to my room open with a bang and I felt someone's arms pull me up off the floor. The person carried me to my bed and sat me down. The pain subsided and I opened my eyes to see none other than Draco staring concernly at me. " Are you okay?" he asked.

" I think so," I plainly said and slowly pushed myself up so I could sit on the bed.

" Good. Now explain to me, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he asked looking angry.

" What are you talking about?" I replied.

" YOU CURSED ME!" he yelled.

" I still don't know what you are talking about," I said.

" ACTING DUMB, ARE YOU? I tried to leave your door and my feet wouldn't let me move! YOU DID CURSE ME! TAKE IT OFF!"

" What do you mean you couldn't move?" I questioned.

" AGH! HERE LET ME SHOW YOU!" He moved a few inches, than feet, and soon after at least five feet, I began to feel the pain in my head again. I felt hot tears swell down my face; the pain was so agonizing.

" DRACO! COME BACK!" I yelped from the pain. He moved back towards me and the pain once again subsided. I stopped the tears and held my head in my hands. He sat next to me on the bed.

" You didn't conjure the curse, did you," he asked.

" Of course not!" I said and looked at him. Briskly he moved off the bed and began to walk towards my door. I followed whereas I didn't want the pain to come back. He started stepping down the stairs, with me behind him, and yelled for his parents. We searched for them and discovered someone was in the living room. My mother was as well as Narcissa were both talking happily. My mother was standing in front the fireplace and had her wand out.

" Mother? What are you doing here?" I asked as we walked upon the threshold. She looked up from where she was standing and smiled.

"Good morning darling! Hope you had a good nights rest! I'm here to help Narcissa decorate for the party tonight!"

" What party?"

" Oh, you know a party, with the family," she said and mumbled a spell. The words,

" The family" entranced my brain. The family is every single person that's a pure blood. There was going to be a party tonight at the Malfoy Mansion, with more than half the wizard population in the house. " Now run along and get ready for it! Oh and darling, do take a shower. I can smell you from all the way over here," my mother insisted and pushed Draco and I out of the living room. She closed the doors, leaving Draco and I alone.

" Draco, when she said go take a shower, um…how are we going to do that, considering we can't be five feet away from each other?" I asked.

" That's it, we're going to find out about this curse from my father," Draco said after a couple of seconds. I pursued him to the library, where both my father and his father were sitting and conversing.

" Well, good morning! I'm sure you've heard from your mothers that there's going to be a party tonight!" Mr. Malfoy said. " Well go on and get ready!"

" But, dad-," Draco was cut off.

" No buts, Draco. Go run along and get ready," my father interrupted. They also pushed us out of the room and closed the door once again leaving Draco and I alone.

" How are we going to do this?" I asked.

" I don't know. They seem to not want to hear about our problem. Maybe we should let it go for now and we'll tell them tonight, after the party," Draco concluded.

" But, that means-," I started.

" We'll have to take a shower," we said in unison.


	4. The party

**Chapter 4: The Party**

We walked back to my room and figured that if one of us stood beside the closed door of the bathroom, the other person could take a shower without being five feet away from each other. I took the first shower while he waited impatiently for me to finish. Every few seconds, Draco would slam his fists at the door yelling, " HURRY UP! YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!" I purposely took my time, for I loved to provoke him. Causally I put on a black strapless dress my mother insisted for me to wear and brushed my hair. As I did one last check on my face, to see if there was any blemishes, Draco had had enough.

" GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM OR I'LL BUST IT OPEN!" he yelled. Before I could think, he burst through the door, and I was lucky enough to have clothes on. He seemed very enraged.

" Draco, you know you could have just knocked on the door and politely asked for me to finish," I calmly said and walked past him and shut the door behind me. After about a couple of minutes, he came out of the bathroom with a white collared shirt and black pants. He glared and walked straight past me. He was going rather fast and when he was about five feet away, BAM he was pushed into me by some unknown force. I collided onto the floor with him on top of me. I was pinned to the ground.

"This is rather uncomfortable," I uttered through his clothing. He tried to move up and soon was off me. Holding a hand to help boost me, I grabbed on and he pulled me off the ground. I could see his silver eyes. It was more of a light blue than silver.

" Great, now we've figured that we both can't run away without being pushed back into each other," he said.

" We should make the best of it," I replied and gestured for him to hold his arm for me.

Reluctantly, he did and I latched on. " Do you think we should tell anyone about this?" I asked as we descended down the stairs.

" No, just keep it a secret until we tell our parents," he whispered whereas many people were greeting us at the bottom of the steps. I tugged on his arm for him to follow me.

. " Where are we going?" he asked.

" To talk to Pansy. She's right over there," I mumbled.

" No…I don't want to talk to her! I'm going to talk to Flint and Blaise," he whined.

" We are going to talk to Pansy."

" No, we are going to talk to Flint and Blaise."

" Pansy."

" Flint and Blaise." We stopped walking and began to argue. People gave us bewildered looks.

" Pansy."

" Flint and Blaise." I felt a force pushing me closer to him.

" _Pansy_." I said and soon our faces were centimeters away.

" Ahem, Hello Draco and Jessica," a voice interrupted us. We rotated our gaze to the voice to see Flint and Blaise staring at us with bewilderment. Draco smirked and step towards them, having me to pursue.

" Hello, Flint, Blaise," Draco started.

" Heard you both had to go home early the other day. Wow, you two fought violently," Flint said.

" Yeah, I'm surprised you both are even right now close to each other," Blaise added. True, Draco and I were pretty close, though I couldn't explain the reason for it. Every time we were arguing, something seemed to push us closer to each other. They started to walk and I followed them for obvious reasoning and was stopped by Pansy.

" Wow, I never knew you could punch a boy that hard," Pansy said. " Where's the marks?" she asked. Draco was still talking to Flint and Blaise and he was strolling farther and farther away. Without thinking I grabbed onto Pansy's arm and pulled her to walk with me towards the boys. They finally stopped walking and sat at a table. I pushed Pansy down on a chair a few seats away from the boys, which was enough so that the curse wouldn't do anything, and sat beside her. I pretended to talk to Pansy as I heeded every word Flint and Draco said.

" You know Draco, if I was thinking clearly, I'd say you two seem to be actually talking now," Flint whispered to Draco, but was loud enough for me to hear.

" Our punishment is to be stuck in the same house, so we may as well talk," Draco said and eyed me. I turned my gaze back to Pansy.

" I'm going to get some brandy. Would you like any?" she offered. I shook my head and she headed off to get her drink. I stared at the table and acted as if I was apathetic.

" Well Draco, if that's the punishment, then why are you both following each other. It's as if you both can tolerate one another," Flint asked. Draco appeared abashed. Pansy came back with her drink, but I could smell that it wasn't her first one.

" Draco, darling, would like to dance?" she inquired. He appeared nervous.

" You know Pansy, I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight," I said and got off my seat and tried to take the beverage away from her.

" No, no, I'm fine. Draco, come let's dance!" she pushed me away and walked to the Draco. He got off his seat and got away from Pansy's open arms.

Instead he came to me and whispered, " The only way to get away from her is for us to dance." He snatched my hand a led me to the other side of the room. Suddenly music was heard from the background and we started to dance. Nervously, I stepped with him through the music. The music slowed down and I laid my head on his shoulder and we slow danced. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I felt a happy sensation indulge me. Why was I happy? The music subsided and a clinging of glass was heard from the other side of the room.

" Come everyone and be seated!" my mother called from the head of the table. Draco and I walked back to the table and didn't even notice that we were still holding hands. As we were about to sit by our friends, Narissca instructed us to sit by Draco and my parents. We sat beside our parents and waited for my mother to go on with her speech.

" Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why we have asked you to come this party?" she said. There were murmurs of "Yes". She waited for the murmurs to settle and continued. " As now I would like to ask for Lucious and Narissca as well as my husband John to stand." They stood up and she proceeded. " The Malfoy's and the Rossington's would like to announce DRACO AND JESSICA'S ENGAGMENT!" my mother bellowed with a smile. There was utter silence.

" WHAT?" both Draco and I said together. Our parents looked at us and still bore a smile.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! Please? **


	5. Marriage plans

**Chapter 5: Marriage Plans**

I stood up from my seat and yelled, " Mum stop joking! Draco and I _aren't_ engaged! Stop lying to all these people!"

" Jessica, dear, I'm not lying," she said with the smile. " Now please sit down so I can continue."

" NO MOTHER! STOP LYING!" I yelped.

" _Jessica_, how many times do I have to tell you? You are getting married! Well, by next week Friday to be exact-," she responded. Draco's voice broke our argument.

" Father, I am not marring _her_! I haven't even purposed!" he said to his father.

" Mother, I refuse to marry him. One: I am still young and Two: IT'S DRACO!" I bellowed.

" What's wrong with _me_?" Draco asked. The room was silent as they waited for me to reply.

" You are the most arrogant, self centered despicable person I've ever met!" I say and I am pushed closer to him.

" I wouldn't have to act like that if I wasn't stuck to a hideous looking bag-," he started. SLAP! I slapped Draco right across the face and started to run. " No one slaps Draco Malfoy and gets away with it!" he yelled and ran after me. He was close behind and he grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind me. I back kicked him near his privates, but missed by inches.

Instead I kicked his thigh, leaving him regretful pain. He yelped and let go of my arm and

collapsed to the floor. I briskly ran away only to be stopped by him tripping me. I fell hard to the ground to be tackled by Draco. " I HATE YOU DRACO! GET OFF ME!" I screamed in his face.

" I HATE YOU TOO!" he yelled back and our bodies drew closer.

I started to punch and kick as much as I could and he yelped in pain. Our faces were inches away from each other and as he was ready to punch me, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him off. Another person snatched me and lifted me off the ground. They took us into the back hall near the kitchen and let go of the grasp. A red mark was left on my arm.

" Honestly Jessica, did you have to make a scene like that? In _front_ of _everyone_?" my mother asked of me while Draco's parents and my father stood beside her looking outraged.

" And Draco, did you have _jump_ on her?" Narsicca spoke.

" Now Nariscca and Ella, you know what the effects of the curse does!" Lucious said trying to calm down the angry mothers.

" Wait..you know about the curse?" I asked and the parents nodded.

" THEN TAKE THIS BLOODY CURSE OFF US!" Draco bellowed.

" It can't be taken off, only for a moment or two," my mother uttered.

" We're stuck like this _forever_?" I inquired. The parents nod.

" YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! THIS IS SO MEAN! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND DOING THIS TO PEOPLE!" I screeched at them.

" HOW COULD YOU?" Draco bellowed.

" C'mon Draco, don't tell me you aren't enjoying this?" his father asked.

" Yes, and Jessica, when you both were dancing, I could tell that you were enjoying it!" my father added.

" Ok, maybe I can _tolerate_ Draco, but I don't want to MARRY HIM! ESPECIALLY NOT NEXT WEEK!" I said and a tear dripped down my face.

" Jessica, you will marry Draco. I don't want you to marry a non-pure blood. I can't even think about it!"

" Mother, what about _love_?" I asked as more tears poured down my face.

" Jessica, aw, my darling come here," my mother tried to embrace, " You'll learn to love him!" she insisted. She pulled me into a hug and more tears ran down my face. I got away from the embrace and ran up to my room and flumped on my bed while burring my head into a pillow. I felt someone sit on the bed and knew it was Draco.

" Leave me alone," I uttered from the pillow.

" It's not my fault, you know," he said in a caring voice. I sat up from my position and leaned against the headboard.

" I know, but it's so cruel for them to do this to us."

" I-I'm not that bad am I?" he asked. I turned to face him and saw him appear distressed.

" No..no you aren't. I'm just not ready to get married in just a few days."

" I understand, but why don't we make the best of this bad situation. You know our parents are going to let us off, especially your mom."

" Yeah, you're right, but this is just so mean of them to do this-," I was cut off. Draco head came closer to mine and within a blink of an eye he kissed me; on the lips. If it weren't for the curse, I would have punched him. The kiss though, was so intensifying that I couldn't let it go. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

His tongue brushed against my lip and I let him in to explore. We were like this for a long time that neither of us noticed the time fly by. I finally stopped and couldn't search for words to say. " Wow Jess, that was amazing," he said.

I looked into his eyes and said, " Draco, if we don't want to get married, than why are we kissing?" He looked at me bewildered.

" I don't know..," he said.

" Me either. Maybe it's the curse," I said and he nodded.

" Why don't we go to sleep?" he asked. I agreed and turned off the lamp, leaving the only source of light to be the moon. I rummaged my sheets and went under them. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Draco's footsteps come around the my side of the bed and from the light I saw that he laid a pillow on the ground and lay on the floor onto of it.

" Um..Draco, it's all right if you sleep with me in the bed," I mumbled. He sifted to look at me and shrugged.

" Well okay, but you did say that you didn't want to catch me in your bed ever again," he said and got up from the floor and paced back to the other side of the bed. He lay down and mumbled, "Goodnight, Jess."

" Goodnight,Draco," I answered.

'_Maybe he isn't so selfish. He didn't sleep in my bed until I told him he could I guess I could learn to love him.' _I told myself and drifted off to slumber land.


	6. More news for the 'happy couple'

**Chapter 6: More news for the 'happy couple'**

I was awoken from the sunlight peaking through the cracks of the shades to my window. Draco's snores were heard from the other side of my bed and as I was about to get up from lying down, I found that I couldn't. Draco's arm pinned me to the bed whereas it was wrapped around me. I shook the arm and it only made his snores louder. Glimpsing out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco's face practically on my left shoulder.

" _Draco_," I whispered. He still wouldn't wake. " _Draco Malfoy_," I said a little louder.

" Jessica, I love you," were his only words, but from what I could see, he was still quite in slumber land. With my free arm, I pushed my elbow into his chest, but merely hard. With an 'oof' and a snort he opened his eyes.

" Draco, um…could you let go of me please? I'd appreciate it," I calmly said. He briskly let go and got out of the bed.

" I'm so sorry," he tried to say.

" It's okay. I understand you were just sleeping." He smiled and I did too.

' _Did I just have a nonviolent conversation with Draco?' _I asked myself as we walked to his room so he could get his clothes. I watched him rummage through his closet.

" Having troubles?" I asked politely. He turned to me and nodded. I walked to his closet and scoured through it finding odds and ends. I finally chose attire he approved of; blue jeans and a white casual top. We strode back my room and he went in the shower first while I waited. He came out looking really nice and clean cut that I had to compliment. " My don't you look _nice_." He made a weak smile and paced with me to my closet. I searched for my clothes and I couldn't decide on what to wear and asked Draco to help me.

" It's only fair," I said when he looked bewildered and then shrugged. I set the apparel on the bed; a light blue top with slacks and a white blouse with a black mini skirt.

He gazed at them and after a while he asked, " Do you have something better than this?" I looked at him as if he was crazy, but nodded and he walked into my open closet. I watched him from the threshold and couldn't help but giggle.

' _Wait..Jessica…are you giggling?'_ I asked myself. Draco distracted me from my thoughts when he held up the clothes.

" How's this?" he asked with a look of anxiety. A pair of blue jeans and a black tank top was in his trembling hands.

" It's prefect, Draco," I said and snatched it. Briskly I took a shower and put on the attire. With one last look in the mirror I opened the door and saw Draco's eyes grow wide. " Are you all right?" I queried.

He returned back to normal and said, " Yes, I think..it looks great.." We were still in my room when my mother's voice called us to the dining room.

" JESSICA AND DRACO GET DOWN HERE AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST! WE NEED TO DISCUSS MORE OF YOUR _WEDDING!_" Descending the stairs, we found our parents conversing on a matter which they didn't want us to heed whereas they quieted down when we approached the threshold. " Well if it isn't the happy couple! Come, sit we must discuss more of the affairs for your wedding!" My mother motioned for us to sit at two open seats next to each other at the head of the table. Two house elves appeared from the kitchen door with two platters of food. I graciously took a muffin and a cup of coffee as well as waited for my mother to continue with her speech.

" Now Draco and Jessica, we need to determine what you two are doing for your honeymoon," she finally began.

" It'd be wonderful if we could go to America," I uttered after the long silence. I eyed Draco, whom resembled a look of delight.

" Yes, I agree with Jessica. I think we should go to America," he disclosed and waited for our parent's approval. They exchanged looks and nodded.

" I'm glad we got that situated. I would also like to inform you that we're going to the shop today to get the gown and suit for the wedding," she finished and the room was muteness for the rest of breakfast. Narissca and my mother shoed us to the fireplace and handed out the floo-powder.

" We are going to _Abella's boutique for Bridal Garments_," My mother made known before we left. I was sent through the flames to land into a large shop full of many wedding attires of all colors. Getting off the floor, I waited for everyone to arrive. We roamed through the boutique and my mother showed me many dresses.

" What about this one?" she asked as she held a brown gown in her hands.

" Ew…no mother. I will not wear a brown dress for my wedding," I answered. She inquired on many dresses: a blue one, purple, green, and a pink one. I said, 'No' to all of them leaving my mother to yet again search for another one. Finally after hours of shopping I found one that my mother approved of. It was a white gown with glitter painted into roses. I adored it and broke into a run for the dressing rooms to try it on. The dress was a bit on the tight side of things, near my bosoms to be exact and as I tried to zip the dress up. For some odd reason, it got stuck half way up my back, causing me to attempt to pull it with anxiety. It wouldn't budge and I made a little noise of frustration.

" No need to be upset," a voice uttered. A mirror stood in front of me, and as I gazed upon it, my reflection wasn't alone. Draco's appearance was standing inches from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see his famous smirk, playing on the pale face of his.

" Draco, you're not supposed," I whispered but he put his hand in front of my mouth, quieting me. He beckoned for me to rotate so that my back was to him, letting him to zip up the dress. I felt his fingers tug on the zipper and finally pull it up, but he didn't stop there. After zipping my dress for me, he moved his hand onto the back of my neck causing me to shudder. He chuckled and gazed into the mirror to set his eyes on me, while smirking. I felt my stomach do many somer saults. He rested his hand on my left shoulder and turned me to face him.

Gazing into his eyes, I noticed that there was something different about them. Though it wasn't their appearance that made me anticipate the difference. I could actually see love in his eyes. His head slowly moved so that his face was inches from my ear. " My don't you look stunning," he whispered into it. Goosebumps appeared on my arms and my face became hot. Moving his head back to face me, we were centimeters apart. Suddenly it hit me; I was falling in love with Draco, right there in the dressing room.

" Do you really think so?" I queried. He nodded and aroused his head to touch mine. His lips groped mine and we shared a kiss. Time felt as if it had stopped, for I couldn't remember where I was. It was until I heard my mothers voice filtered the air that I abruptly let go. I gave Draco an anxious look and he returned it with a smile.

" Don't worry, let me guide you," he said and let go of my shoulders. He grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze while leading me out to show the mothers the gown.

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	7. Lean on me

**Chapter 7: Lean on me**

As we approached my mother and Narcissa, their once smiling faces turned to a look of bewilderment. I acknowledged it was because of Draco being in the dressing room with me.

" How do I look, mother?" I asked trying to break the utter silence.

" Fine just fine, dear," she said with the same look.

" Shall we go find Draco's suit?" I queried. They nodded and we left the bridal area to the groom department. There were so many black suits; I thought I could just kill myself from gazing upon them. After a small amount of time Draco found one, which I believed to have the same appearance as the other attires. I walked behind him, assuming to pursue him into the dressing room as he had done to me, but as I was about to walk in with him, my mother stopped me. " Now Jessica, you can wait until _after_ you're married," she dismayed. I made sure her back was to me before rolling my eyes. If she even caught me disrespecting her, I would be sent to a locked up room as a punishment.

We waited for a while until he came out of the dressing room, looking snazzy. Without hesitation, he strode to me, ignoring our mothers' awing. " How do I look?" he inquired as well as doing a little twirl.

" You look dashing, charming…suave, utterly astounding," I amused and gracefully fixed his undone tie. He smiled and looked deeply into my eyes.

" Wasn't it yesterday, you called me, and I quote, _'self-centered, despicable, and aggroant'_?" he queried with a twinkle in his eye. I was taken aback. Yes, I did call him those mean words, but were they ever true?

" Draco, I admit, I did say those words, but I never really actually got to know you better than I have until now," I muttered with an embarrassed smile. He smirked and winked leaving my embarrassment to change to enchantment.

" See, I told you, you could get along with him," said my mother. I turned my gaze to her and just shoved off the comment. Draco changed and we paid for the gown and suit. Joking around with each other, Draco and I noticed hats hanging on the wall and we tried them on. I giggled and we both were amused with the hats until our mothers made us leave. We left by floo-powder and I landed with a thump on the ground. Luckily, Draco was already at the house, that he held a hand to help me off the floor. I grabbed on and he lifted me up, but never let go of my hand. We stood inches from each other, grasping hands.

" Come, Draco and Jessica, we must discuss over your dinnerware for the wedding," my mother insisted and pushed us into the dining room and onto two chairs. She sat herself down as well and with a whoosh of her wand, many parchments appeared onto the table. Each had different colors of dinner attire. I gazed upon them with a disgruntle look.

" Mum, do we _have_ to talk about this now? I'm overly tired from shopping," I complained. She twitched. Being ill tempered as she always was, the twitch was a warning for me to shut my mouth. Though, I tried to disdain her scolded face and went on. " Please mother, I need to rest." Her face twitched even more, and I winced as I prepared for the galled uproar.

" _Jessica_, darling, we _need_ to discuss this matter," I cut her off.

" Mum, tomorrow," I dare spoke. The twitching increased.

" Mrs. Rossington, you know, we should get our rest. It's very late and considering we took just about the whole day to shop, I say it'd be a good idea." Draco grimaced. Surprisingly, the twitching subsided and my mother's abnormality regained its common appearance.

" I suppose it is quite late. Go on _lovebirds_ and get your sleep, for tomorrow will be a new day," she finally announced after sometime of stillness. I briskly snatched Draco's arm and guided him to our bedroom.

" Thank you so much for saving me from the evil loon," I muttered. He smirked and sat on my bed.

" She was ready to kill you, you know," he gaffed. There was a desolate pillow on the ground and I grabbed it. Jokingly I struck him against his face with the pillow and giggled. " Hey, is this what I get for saving your life?" he inquired. I was ready to strike him again, but he had already snatched a lonely pillow and hit me with it. I screeched and ran around the room from him laughing all the way. We were like this momentarily until our laughing was so hard, that we collapsed to the ground.

" I have an idea," he commenced and got off the floor.

" What's your idea?" I queried pondering on what his idea was.

" Come with me." He grasped my hand and led me out of the room. We strode down many staircases, that I swore I had never seen before in my life, and he stopped at an old looking, closed door.

" Where are we?" I queried eyeing all around me. He still had the same smirk on his face and opened the door with his free hand. I was pulled through the threshold to see an amazing site.

" This is a room, which I use for urgent situations to get away from my family," said Draco as he conveyed me to sit on a nice looking couch. The room, from my perspective, appeared to be exactly like a common room and I considered it to be severely similar to the ones at Hogwarts. I was rather pushed onto the couch, than being prevailed to sit on my own. Draco promptly sat beside me and stared anxiously at me, as if asking for my opinion.

" Why haven't you told me about this place before?" I inquired while glancing about me. I noticed a fireplace that stood in front of me that I acknowledged resembling the Slytherin Common Room.

" You never asked," he conveyed.

" Well we never really talked up until now," I replied.

" Do you like it?" he asked still staring at me.

" Oh yes, of course. It amazes me how it resembles the Slytherin Common Room. Even the couch is leather," I promptly said as I fondled an unfettered pillow. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him smirk, but the smirk was a bit wider than usual. " What are you smirking at? Do you take pride in this room?"

" As a matter of fact, yes. I preformed many spells on this room just so that I could actually feel at home rather than listen to my parents bicker." Though, a twinkle of a tear slowly descended down his pale face. Briskly, I could see he wiped it with his sleeve and somehow lost his smirk. I stern eye emerged from his face as he looked upon the glow of the fire. " I can't believe they did this to us," were his words. He turned his gaze to me though changed it to concern.

" I don't understand it either, Draco. I mean no offense, but I actually wanted to stay far away from you after our seventh year." He snorted, but it was more of an, " Oh" snort. We watched the fire burn and crackle until the light only shone was from a lonely window at the far right of the room. The moon was bright, and glimmered with awe-striking stars. I leaned back onto the couch and rested my head on the back of it. Utter silence etched its way to us until Draco's soft voice interlarded.

" May I ask you a question that has been on my mind?" he asked. I nodded and he continued, " Do you really think my eyes…are sparkly?" Abashed, I quickly searched for words to say. Yes, I admit they were suddenly sparkly to me, ever since the curse was laid upon us.

" I confide, they are quite sparkly, which makes them oh the more elegant," I uttered through the air. Hence the fire was dead, and the room heeded a small draft, which caused me to shudder.

" Are all those words you said, all true…the ones you said at the shop?" Though the very unlit room was desolate from seeing many things, I saw on the outline of his face grimace.

" Draco, through all this tragedy I've noted a change in you. All I know this curse has a way with many things, for I now can do more than tolerate you."

" What are you saying?"

" I don't know what I'm saying, but I do understand that I suddenly have a liking for you."

" I acknowledge what you are saying. I feel the same way for you. I never really got to know and understand you until now. It seems ever since we were young there was a wall between us. The barrier was broken thanks to this curse, though I fairly _like _getting to sympathize with you." I could see anxiety in his eyes. It would take a lot of boldness for a guy to tell a girl that.

" Remember when you told me we should the best out of this situation? I think we should take more advantage of this for both our and our parents sakes." He nodded his head in agreement, but it left us to quietness yet again. I felt the couch move though, and heeded a yawn coming from Draco's mouth. I wasn't sure what touched me, but I felt an arm being put around my neck. Without hesitation I decided to let him just once put his arm around me.

'_Well we are getting married in about a week's time…' _I noted inside my head.

My eyes burned from desired sleep and I was defeated. Slowly my eyes closed and I noted to actually lean in on Draco. Nevertheless we both slept on the couch that night without a care in the world. The sun rose through the sky early morning, which caused me to stir from my sleep. Draco's arm was still surprisingly around me, but I was oblivious to it. Draco's snores were abundant, but I instantly disdained it. A yawn crept on me and I rubbed my eyes sheepishly. Remarkably I was warm considering we were in a secluded room below the Main floor of the Malfoy Mansion.

I felt Draco tense his muscles telling me that he finally regained conciseness. He removed his arm and hesitantly rubbed his eyes and likewise smoothed his hand through his short hair.

" Good morning, Draco," I yawned.

" Oh yes, good morning. What are the plans for today?" he inquired and lifted himself off the couch.

" Do you mean my plans or my mother's?" I amused. He smirked and chuckled.

" I was thinking of your plans rather than your mother's." I laughed and pushed myself off the couch.

" _My_ plans? Well I don't have any. Do you by perchance have any?"

" Why yes, I do. Shall we, Madame?" He held an arm for me and I jokingly curtsied as I graciously linked my arm.

" May it be a date," I ended and we strode back upstairs arm-in-arm.


	8. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 8:Wedding Bells**

The days past by numerously fast. Through the days, though, I spent more time with Draco, getting to know him better. I'd have to say that I rather admired and fell in love with him. We were walking outside of the Mansion on the last day before the wedding, searching for an escape from my mother, that we found a lonely pond seated past the tall trees behind the Mansion. He went ahead of me and I pursued him through many shrubs and branches. The sky was clear with few clouds and a bright sun. My mother's voice sounded outside and we paced faster. I couldn't tell where we going, but I acknowledged we were descending down a hill.

I heeded small sounds of water dropping into a basin. We reached a heading and as I scrunched between two large bushes, I found myself in a breach with a large pond beyond me. A small waterfall surrounded half of the pond, which was covered in many tiny flowers of all colors. Draco sat on a rock intervening close to the pond. I instead sat on the fresh grass near the waters surface and gazed at my reflection.

The flowers were distracting and I snatched a few. I was preoccupied with the flowers that I didn't notice Draco sit next to me. It was until I glanced at my reflection that I saw him. His image sat beside mine and was smiling broadly. " Jessica, I don't know what to say," he finally uttered.

" Why would you say that?" I inquired while breaking off petals of a purple flower.

" We've known each other for so long and never took the time to understand one another, until after this curse. If this curse never happened I would never get to know a kind hearted person like you." He scooted closer to me as I heeded his words.

" The same goes for you. I mean you are very handsome, Draco, and a good-looking man like you I never expected to be this nice. Why did we ever fight when we were young?" I asked and we both shrugged. Silence found its way to us as we both broke petals off flowers and watched them float on the water.

"Before we get married, Jessica, I'd like to tell you something," Draco muttered and stood up and likewise I pursued, but as I mounted myself upright, he got back on the ground with one knee surfaced on the ground and one up. " Jessica, I know I never proposed properly, but I'd like to now." He took out his wand and mumbled a spell at which made a small ring appear in the palm of his hand. " Jessica Rossington, will you marry me?" he asked with anxiety. I was lost of words. I knew I couldn't deny even his proposal whereas our parents were forcing us to marry, but after getting to know him, I knew I couldn't say no.

" Yes, Draco Malfoy." His face bore a bright smile as he reached for my left hand and put the ring on my finger. He stood up from the ground and said, " I love you, Jessica." Lunging foreword, our lips locked as we shared an extraordinary kiss. Time stopped the very second our lips touched.

" JESSICA AND DRACO? WHERE ARE YOU? GET BACK INTO THE HOUSE THIS MINUTE!" the shouts of my mother interlarded our kiss. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

" We should go before she starts a riot and causes the whole world to shatter," I anguished. He nodded and we strode back up the hill towards the house. My mother stood outside the Mansion searching through shrubs and such, but as we emerged from the forest, she snatched my hand and rushed me inside the house.

" Jessica you must have your beauty sleep for tomorrow is your wedding. Now I'll lift the curse until after the ceremony," she said and pulled out her wand. " _Invesior_!" I suddenly felt as if I was as light as a feather. " Go on! Get up to bed, you two! Tomorrow is a big day!" she ushered us to our rooms, and when we could see she was out of sight, we conversed.

"I love you, Draco," I lunged at him and kissed his lips. He kissed back and we stood in the hall kissing until I let go. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight, Madame," he said and kissed the back of my hand. I left to my room and likewise he went to his room. Getting ready for bed I pondered on what my life would be like after I got married to Draco. Thereafter I fell asleep dreaming of what the next day would bring me. Early morning light didn't awake me, though. My mother burst through my door even before sunrise and forthwith, she poured ice-cold water on my face when I distinctly refused to get out of bed.

" Jessica, today is going to a remember able day for you. So get up!" she yelled as the icy water was spilled on me.

" MOTHER! THAT WAS COLD!" I screamed as I ran to the bathroom to wipe off the water.

" It was the only way to get you up!" she said. " House-elves will be up here in a few moments so quickly take a shower!" Not wanting any more episodes with my mother, I did as I was told and came out of the shower with a bathrobe to find two House-elf girls' bearing smiles.

" Sit down, Miss Rossington!" urged one of the house-elves. She pushed me to sit onto a chair seated in front of a mirror and began to curl my hair magically into many shapes. Each time she dressed my hair, she asked for my approval. I agreed on one, and that was a tight bun.

The other elf snatched my left hand and started to paint clear polish on each finger and also on my right hand. Many beauty spells were thrown upon me and soon they finished in an hours timing. They brought out the dress I picked from the store and rather pushed me into the bathroom to change. I put on the dress and fortunately the zipper worked for me. Examining myself in the bathroom mirror I gasped. The dress was astounding and I looked utterly beautiful.

There were loud bangs on the door and as I opened it I found both Narcissa and my mother waiting by the threshold. They heaved a sigh and awed at me. " You look wonderful, darling!" my mother wheezed as I could see small tears run down her face. She embraced me and as it was a little tight, I couldn't breathe well until she let go. She kissed my cheek and wiped more tears from her eyes whilst she put a veil on top of my head. " My baby has grown up!" I could even tell Narcissa had tears swelling in her eyes as well.

With one last check in the mirror I was hustled to the Main Floor to see many guests waiting in chairs outside in the backyard. I was pushed this way and that and soon my mother snatched my arm and guided me to the back end of the aisle I would be walking along. Two doors stood in front of me so I couldn't see anything. As I waited for my father to attend me down the aisle, he came to me with a surprise. " These are for you, Jessica," he said as he held a bouquet of roses without thorns. I took them in my hands and examined their features. " You look beautiful, Jessica," were his words.

" Thanks, dad," I replied as I anxiously waited for the wedding to begin. I gazed around me, searching for a mirror and found one at the end of the hall. Slowly I paced to the mirror to get a better look at myself. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked gorgeous!

After moments of waiting, my father finally announced, " Come Jessica, it's time." He held up an arm for me and graciously I linked it with my left. The wedding march played behind the two doors and as they opened, the veil was dropped over my face. The sunlight peeked through them and I could see myself pacing on a red carpet with the music. We reached the end of the aisle and I saw two figures. The music stopped and my father unlinked his arm and whispered, " I love you." He backed away, leaving me with the two figures.

One figure stood behind a pulpit and the other was situated a few feet away from me. It stepped forward and lifted my veil and there I saw its silver eyes gaze down at me. Being a little taken aback at my appearance, Draco stepped a bit behind him, but broadened his smile. He mouthed to me, " I love you, Jessica." I smiled as well for the excitement drew me into nervousness.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…," the man behind the pulpit began, but I chose not to heed his words and gazed at Draco. He was handsome in his suit. It was until we had to exchange our vows, that I needed to pay attention to the man behind the pulpit. " Do you Draco Malfoy take Jessica Rossington to be your wife? To love and to cherish and till death do you part?"

" I do," Draco said with a smile.

" And do you, Jessica Rossington, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband? To love, to cherish, and till death do you part?"

Without hesitation I answered, " I do."

" May you bring out your wands?" the man asked and two house-elves walked down the aisle with both Draco's wand and mine. They handed the wands to us and we raised them to touch at the point. " Now you may exchange your vows."

Draco began, " I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Jessica Rossington, to be my wife my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep." His wand alighted and it was my turn.

"I, Jessica Rossington, take you Draco Malfoy, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep." My wand ignited a light as I finished.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy! You may now kiss the bride," the man said and before I knew it Draco lurched at me and kissed my lips. I didn't pull away, though. I instead kissed him back, for I understood what love truly was. Applause broke through and we were ushered to go back down the aisle and wave at the guests.


	9. Cake and a new surprise

**Chapter 9: Cake and a new surprise**

Somehow after waving to the guests, we found that we were suddenly in the dining room. Draco and I sat at the end of the table seated next to our parents. Many house-elves had prepared the food for the ceremony and all the food was placed on top of the long table. Before everyone dug into the food, my father said, " Cheers for Draco and Jessica!" The wine glasses in front of us magically appeared to have a red liquid in them. Everyone snatched their glass and gradually stood from their seats, trying their best not to spill the red liquid on the white tablecloth.

" CHEERS!" yelled the guests in unison as they took a sip of their wine and continuously sat back down, awaiting for my father to announce that the food was free to enjoy. Without hesitation, the people dished through the food. I rather enjoyed the dinner and as everyone finished, a humungous white wedding cake was brought from out of the kitchen on a cart with about four house-elves pushing it. The cart was dragged to where Draco and I were sitting and a small elf handed Draco a knife.

He smiled at me and began to cut through the moist cake with the knife and then handed it to me to cut a small piece as well. The chocolate moist was melting in my hand as we handed each other the piece to eat. Our arms crossed and I was fed the cake. The sticky cake slid down my throat and I was enticed with pleasure. As I was trying to remove my hand from Draco's mouth, I found him licking each of my fingers. Disgusted, I finally removed my hand and wiped it on a free napkin.

The applause broke through and I seated myself to see Draco's famous smirk playing on his face. Though, I can't deny I didn't enjoy his tongue licking my fingers, but the smirk just made me in love with him more. The cake was served to each individual at the party and as just about every civilized person was drunk, it was time for their departure. Draco and I were pushed to bequeath or good-byes at the front door. I searched for my good friend, Pansy, but didn't find her at all.

" Did you see Pansy at all tonight?" I inquired Draco when the last person _apparated_.

" No, I didn't. Why do you ask?"

" Draco, she's my friend, and I was expecting her to be here today," I replied as we strode up to the bedchambers.

" Who cares? If she really was your friend, we would have seen her today."

" Yeah, I guess you're right," I said as we stood in front of the threshold to my room. Though, as I was expecting to see my nice pink bed and pink painted walls, I was flabbergasted to see nothing but an empty space and a few mouse droppings.

" What the," Draco began.

" What happened to my pink room?" I asked as I bustled through the door. I searched for my private bathroom and also my open closet. They were gone and in their place was a white tattered wall.

" Where's all your stuff?" Draco uttered as he also walked into the room.

" _Mother…_" I responded and broke into a run for the Main Floor, calling for my mother with Draco behind me.

" MUM! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL MY THINGS?" my voice screeched through the hallway. Surprisingly she sprang out of a random door and appeared overwhelmed.

" Darling, no need to raise your voice! We've moved both Draco's and your belongings next door," she calmly embarked.

" _Next door?_ Do you mean the house beside us?" I uttered. She nodded and with a whip of her wand two keys emerged in her hand.

" These are the keys that will only open the doors to your house. A spell is on the door, so no one can enter by '_Alohamora'._" She announced and handed the keys to us. " Well go on you two, and go see for yourself!" Bewildered, we managed to go see if my mother's remark was true. I slowed my pace as I saw the house…_my house_. It was as big as the Malfoy Mansion, but there was more color to the outside. The Malfoy Mansion's outer appearance caused many people to avoid the house and walk past it, neglecting that it ever existed. Black was a common color for the Malfoy's and so the color was shaded onto the outside of the mansion. Though, the Malfoy Mansion was hidden between a small forest and the city of Bristol. In fact there weren't even neighbors living near the mansion.

The forest blocked the muggle world from the wizardry world and even if a muggle tried to get through the forest, they would find nothing but an empty lot full of rubbish. The next-door house, though, had clear-cut windows with a red color painted onto the panes. It was plastered with a light pigment of off white, leaving the appearance spectacular. Without hesitation, I ran to the house and briskly unlocked it with the special key.

I held my breath as I walked through the threshold. The foyer withheld a great hall full of many different entrances to another area. A staircase stood a few feet in front of me causing me to perplexity. Draco gasped behind me. " How did they ever do this? I don't remember ever having neighbors," he perplexed. We strode through the house and unexpectedly found two house-elves working in the kitchen hidden behind two doors in the dining room. I recognized one to be the elf that helped me with my hair for the wedding. After being a bit surprised, we left the elves to wander around our house.

There was a large living space with a sofa and a couple of sitting chairs that sat before a large stone fireplace with the letters, 'D and J Malfoy' craved into it. Bookshelves were covered with many books on enchantments and spells that would useful in the future. I snatched a book about _Keeping the Modern Wizard House Spotless _and sat on an open chair. Tearing through each page, I was amazed at the many spells. " Jessica, you can read later. We should look around the house more," Draco insisted after a minute or so. Reluctantly I put the book back on the shelf and followed Draco around the house.

We strode up the staircase and found yet another hall with doors. Opening just about every door in sight, we found mostly spare bedrooms and a linen closet. At the end of the hall, though, stood a lonely door, which was the last of them. Together we unlatched the door and found another bedroom, but this chamber was the biggest of them all; the master bedroom. A canopy bed, draped with a red material, mounted the room. The queen sized bed had large pillows thrown upon it, which made it seem the ever more comfy.

" This is nice," I uttered as I gazed around me. A large window to the right of the bed brought in the warm light the sun alighted. At the far side of the window, a door stood ajar and as I opened it and turned on the light, I set my eyes on a large open closet with many sorted attires of both Draco's and mine. Each of our clothes was on a different side of the room on shelves stacked high to the ceiling. " Draco, come in here!" I yelped. His footsteps reached the brink of the closet. " They've really outdone themselves…." he mumbled, " And they've even brought in my new boxers…" he added as he held up red shorts to obviously show me.

" Are you that egoistic?" I asked jokingly.

" I resent that! It's just these are very comfortable," he said and blissfully folded the shorts as well as put them back on the shelf. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my new room. To my surprise a certain someone was sitting on the big bed and caused me to jump. " Do you like it, darling?" the person, whom was my mother inquired with a playful smirk.

" _Mother_, don't Apparate without warning me first! It's scary! But I do like the house, mother. How did you guys ever do this?" I replied motioning the whereabouts around me.

" Let's just say it's a little wedding gift from both the Malfoy's and your father and me," she winked. " Which reminds me, all your gifts are in the study. I would also like to inform you that we all leave for your honeymoon cruise on Sunday!"

" Wait, _we_? Are you all coming too?" I asked incredulous.

" Yes, dear. Who's going to watch you two if you start a fight?"

" But mum-."

" No buts! Plus your father and I need a vacation!"

" But mum," I tried to say, but she still didn't heed my plea.

" I'm sorry, Jessica. I must go, but before I leave I need Draco in here." From out of nowhere Draco appeared and stood beside me.

My mother took out her wand briskly and with a whoosh she said, " _Oversio!_" I felt myself slowly getting closer to Draco. We were both touching on each of our sides and my mother said, " Goodnight, dears!" She Apparated out of the room leaving Draco and me uncomfortably close.

" Well it's getting late, shall we call it a night?" Draco nervously asked.

" Fine, but I really wanted to do more reading!" I said and walked to the closet closely followed by Draco. I snatched my bedclothes and impatiently waited for Draco to decide on which pair of boxers he was going to wear to bed. I felt myself gradually moving closer to him. " Take the red one, since you're so fond of it!" I almost yelled. He grabbed it and walked with me to the bathroom I also found in the room.

He stood in front of the door and looked eager. " Well?"

" Well what?"

" Aren't you going to change?"

" Oooh I see where this is going! I won't change until you turn around and face that door, Draco," I abruptly said and motioned for him to turn himself around.

" Fine, but let me mention to you, we are married!" he reluctantly turned around and faced the door. Glancing to make sure he was facing the door, I unzipped the dress and changed into my bedclothes, which were a pair of dark pants and a light t-shirt.

" I clearly don't agree with your mother on having our parents come on our honeymoon," Draco started the conversation.

" Yeah, it's annoying. My life goal was to stay far away from my mother after I've graduated _Wizardry_ school. It seems she'll never let me go until she dies," I sighed and turned around to face the shower curtain. " It's your turn, and my backs already turned," I added. Seemly he changed as well and we continued the conversation.

" Can you believe my father, though? I'm surprised he says he's stopped helping out Voldemort," he said.

" Same with my father. I know Voldemort is an awful person, but why in the world did they even join his league of killers?"

" Stupidity, I suppose. Or maybe Voldemort forced them into it. Well they used to be good old buddies at Hogwarts."

" True, but if I ever had a friend like Voldemort, I would disown him the very minute he told me he was evil."

" Yeah, but I'm just happy he's dead, finally."

" Thanks to good old Potter!" I amused trying to provoke him.

" Okay, I'll admit, Potter does have his advantages, but that still won't make me like him."

" Speaking of which, why did you always provoke him?" This question left the bathroom with utter silence until Draco finally spoke.

" Jealously, I suppose," he uttered.

" Well it was a bit obvious. The way you always looked at him if he won a Quidditch game, or the time he actually had a girl admiring him."

" Enough with this talk!" he said and stepped behind me. " It's utter rubbish talking about Potter. Why don't we go to bed, _honey_," he said in my ear leaving me to shudder. Before I could move from where I was standing, I was lifted off the ground by his arms around my stomach and was taken out of the bathroom.

" _Draco,_ please don't pick me up! I can walk on my own!" I promptly said trying my best to get of his grasp, but he pulled me closer to him. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was amused. The bed came closer and he dropped me onto it. I turned my body to face him and he was already gone, on the other side of the bed. I rustled with the pillows and blankets and I was safely under them. My back was to Draco and suddenly he wrapped his arms around me, leaving me to shudder yet again. I tried to get out of his arms by squirming and I failed.

" I just love making you squirm," he said in whisper that was close to my ear.

" Goodnight, Draco," I said and knew he won.

" Goodnight, Jess," he nuzzled the back of my neck, before falling asleep himself.


	10. A close call

**Chapter 10: A close call **

Throughout the night I heard his irritating snores and tried my best to fall asleep. Eventually I did and that was about a quarter past three in the morning. Dreaming was a pleasure until the sunlight peaked through our window, causing both Draco and I to stir from the little sleep I had. " Good morning, Darling," Draco whispered into my ear. I yanked my elbow into his chest. " Oof! What was that for?"

" For waking me up at seven in the morning," I uttered in my pillow and pulled the covers over my head. The bed moved telling me that Draco was walking around the room. Surprisingly, I noticed that we were rather far apart from each other and I didn't feel any pain as he walked around the room. " Draco, why don't I feel any pain?" I plainly asked as he came from the closet with clothing in his arms.

" Maybe it only works if we fight," he said, not even giving me one glance. I sighed and tried my best to get back to sleep. I couldn't though, and sat up in the bed. The bathroom door shut and I heard water running from the bath. Over a half hour later Draco came out with just a towel covering his lower half, showing me his upper body. I was rather impressed by his muscles, though and stared at him.

He caught me staring, and smirked. " You like what you see?"

" Well at that haughty remark I should say no, but I don't consider it to be _bad_," I stifled a laugh and got off the bed. He rolled his eyes and walked to the closet mumbling something about respect for a man. A mirror stood in front of the small dresser on the other side of the room and I happened to slightly glance upon it. My hair was in a wretched mess and my face looked slightly pale.

"I look ugly," I mumbled.

" Looks can be deceiving, my dear," my reflection said. I rolled my eyes and strode down stairs to the dining room. As I sat at the table a house elf rushed through the kitchen door asking me what I would like for breakfast. " Coffee and muffin, please," I considered. With a small 'pop' a cup filled with hot coffee and a plate that sat a blue muffin, appeared in front of me.

" Here's the news, Madame," the house elf squeaked and handed me the _Daily Prophet_. The headline read, "Malfoy and Rossington unite in Marriage". A picture of both Draco and I waving anxiously, was shown below it. Slightly suspicious of the article, I read it in case there were any misunderstandings:

'_Former Hogwarts Graduates, Draco Malfoy and Jessica Rossington, united in Marriage on the 4th of June. " I knew it was going to happen soon," Mother of the bride, Ella Rossington said after the ceremony._

" _They make such a wonderful couple!" Mother of the Groom, Narissca Malfoy proclaimed as well._

" _I'm sure Draco and Jessica will live a long happy life," Father of the bride, John Rossington told the Prophet. _

_When asked what these two young people will pursue for a profession, Lucius Malfoy answered our question. " Draco has had an ambition to pursue into Ministry of Magic help with Proper use of Magical Provisions." _

_" I've taught Jessica to be a nice house keeper and good wife to her husband and I'm sure she will follow my footsteps in becoming a great mother. I can't wait to be a grandmother." Ella Rossington said._

_As for the Daily Prophet, we'd like to wish Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy a good luck in life!'_

I finished reading as Draco's footsteps reached the dining room. Taking a slow sip of my nice warm coffee, I saw him sit across from me at the small table I was sitting at. The house elf appeared from the kitchen and asked what he wanted. He said a coffee and then a cup filled with the delicious liquid appeared as the house elf abolished into the kitchen. " What are you reading?" he inquired.

" The _Daily Prophet_. Here, read the headline," I said and handed him the paper. His eyes grew wide as he read through it.

" That's why there was so many people. Most of them were reporters!" he was outraged.

" Calm down, Draco. They didn't say anything appalling!" I reconsidered. He turned to look at me and then back at the paper.

" Well if you say so. I mean your mother was implying for us to have kids,"

" I read that part, but when we are ready, we'll have little Draco and Jessica juniors running around this house," I assured him. He did a double take before he played his famous smirk.

" When will that be, Mrs. Malfoy?" he queried with the same look.

" Patience is a virtue, Mr. Malfoy, and I wouldn't be assuming anytime soon," I said and got up from my seat. " Good luck at work, today," I added before striding upstairs. I felt an arm go around my stomach before I could move any further from the dining room.

" What about my goodbye kiss?" he whispered in my ear.

" Goodbye kiss?"

"You know, before the husband goes to work everyday, his wife usually kisses him goodbye," Draco whispered louder.

"Well I'm not sure this husband deserves one," Draco turned me around and kissed me straight on the lips, which cut me off.

" Goodbye, _Honey_," Draco uttered and let go of me before one last locking of the lips and a small squeeze. I briskly ran up the stairs away from him and reached the bedroom. With a slam and a twist of the lock, I was safely away from Draco. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror breathing heavily from the entire running up the stairs and I saw a look of shock take form on my face.

Slowly I paced to the mirror, staring at myself, astonished that I could be so abashed from

just Draco kissing me. Shoving off the look I walked to my closet to grab attire for the day. I found a small red top with a mini jean skirt and also some nice high-healed black causal shoes. Taking a quick shower, I changed and snatched my cloak for going out to _Diagon Alley_ as well as money.

Striding to the living room, I grabbed a handful of _floo-powder_ before jumping into the fireplace and yelling, " _DIAGON ALLEY!_" I was sent through the green flames into the clearing of the shopping area. The shops weren't as nearly as filled with people as there always was on the day before the first day of Hogwarts.

I searched through the shops and bought many things I needed for house supplies. I lurked through _Flourish and Bolts _and glanced upon many books for the fun of it. I had just picked up the book, _Witches of the 1880's_ when I saw a familiar face walk into the shop. I was standing close to the entry doors and as I saw him come in, I knew there was nowhere to hide but to move the book in front of my face. A man with dark black hair and striking emerald eyes hidden behind two round spectacles walked into the shop appearing dazed.

From being in such a bizarre mood, he seemed to not notice me hidden behind the book, for he walked up the stairs right past me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him searching for something, but I knew it was none of my concern what he was doing, but curiosity was killing me that I had to at least figure what was going on. Harry was mumbling about something, and as I heeded closely I heard him utter, " _Malfoy…where is that book…about the Malfoy's?"_

Abashed I found myself slowly pacing closer to him, wanting to heed more of his words. He seemed to be searching for a book in the _M_ department of the shop and I could hear him still mumbling the name…_my_ name. Without thinking I inquired on his pursuit. " Need help?"

He turned from the bookshelf to look upon me, and his once daze look changed to a form of shock. " I…I.." he tried to stir, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his shoulder.

" Calm down, Potter. I'm not going to hurt you! What are you looking for?" I asked once again. He still seemed shocked to see me in the store, but suddenly he appeared appalled.

" It's none of your concern…um what's your name again?" he said trying to be stern.

" Jessica Rossington…well I was, but now I'm Jessica Malfoy," I rolled my eyes while I showed him the ring that Draco placed on my finger not but four days before. He gazed upon them, bewildered.

" So it is true? You did _marry_ Malfoy?"

" Unfournately, yes. It's a funny story actually."

" Really?" he asked with a look of interest. " I always wanted to know who would marry Draco."

" Well to tell you the truth, we both didn't want to marry each other."

" Oh this is interesting. Let's say, I'll buy you a mug of butterbeer and we can chat more about it?" he asked.

" Wouldn't you like to be the first one my husband will hex when he finds out you practically asked his wife on a date?" I queried with a wink.

" That's one chance I'll have to take," he answered with a laugh.

" Seriously, if Draco caught me with you, Harry, he would either hex you or both of us and or complain to me about it for the rest of my life."

" But, Mrs. Malfoy you've forgotten that I've become an _Auror _which means that I can also hex him back and maybe obliviate his mind," Harry said with a smile.

" Well if you say so, Mr. Potter," I uttered and he surprisingly held his arm out for me. I gradually grabbed on and was guided out of the shop without having anyone even take one look at both Harry and I walking out of the store together arm-in-arm. He led me to the _Leaky Cauldron_ and we sat at a table for two seated far from any preying eye.

" So tell me, how did you and Mal-I mean Draco become married?" Harry asked as two mugs of butterbeer appeared at our table.

" Let's start off from the beginning. Draco and I have known each other since forever and well we never got along. Our parents always had to yell at us to get along and it never helped much, for we still bickered with each other. When we were eleven, we were sent to Hogwarts and from then on, we've avoided one another, well until now. On the last night of our 7th year, you, know we had that ball," I began and was cut-off.

" Ah, yes, I remember that. You two went off bickering and then called each other names, yeah, the whole school saw the whole drama," Harry laughed.

" Were we that loud?" I nervously asked.

" Pretty much heard the whole argument."

" Oi. Anyway, I'll go on. Our parents were sent to Hogwarts by Dumbledore and he told them what happened at the ball. They were outraged and then thought up a punishment that would create even more chaos for Draco and I. We were to be together the rest of the summer at the Malfoy's Mansion and it turns out, our parents cursed us with one of those curses where we can't be separated from each other literally."

" So you're saying that your parents practically made you both get along by cursing you?"

" Yes, we were stuck together and then we found that our parents also set up our engagement without our consult and announced it to just about the entire Wizardry world. That pretty much sums up this whole marriage thing," I added with one last sip of my butterbeer.

" You were forced to marry each other?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, and now we have our own house thanks to our parents," I sighed.

A window stood not far from our table and I happened to glance at it. I couldn't help but notice that it was slightly raining little droplets outside. People stood with their umbrellas or walked with them. I looked farther amongst the people to suddenly notice striking white hair flood through the crowd, towards the doors of the _Leaky Cauldron_. I turned back to Harry and yelped, " Harry, _he's_ here!"

Without hesitation, somehow he snatched a cloak from out of nowhere and managed to put it in on and suddenly become invisible. I knew very well he had on an _invisibility cloak_ and understood what happened to him. I looked around the pub and saw my husband walking towards my table with a slight grin on his face. " If it isn't my lovely wife, Jessica!" he pronounced and sat across from me where Harry sat before.

" Hello, Draco," I greeted. " How did you know I was here?"

" Didn't you see the watches our parents left us on the dresser? They have both our faces on them, which tells the person wearing the watch where their husband or wife is," he said as he held up a watch with my face on it looking somewhat happy. The watch also had words on it where the numbers of the hours would have been. The words read, " Out and about. Shopping. Home. Work." Surprised I grabbed his wrist and gazed upon it shocked. Right then two little hands of the watch noted that I was out shopping.

" Why would they do this?" I inquired still with my eyes on the watch.

" So we wouldn't lose each other of course. It was my idea actually."

" _Your idea_? But why?"

" Now this is an easy question. It's because I love, Jessica," he said though with a serious expression. I gazed at his eyes and wondered if he was telling the truth. I didn't see doubt in his eyes and then I knew he wasn't lying. " By the way, Jess, why is there _two_ mugs on this table?" Draco pointed at the table where the two mugs were placed. I gasped while he gave me a curious look.

" I wanted two butterbeers!" I quickly said. He looked at me and furrowed his brow.

" Yes, I see then. Shall we leave, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked and I was glad the subject was changed.

" Let's go, Draco," I said and he stood up with an open arm, which I grabbed on happily. As we walked about the pub, I searched for any sign of Harry and found him sitting at a table not far from the table I was sitting at with Draco. He looked at me with a smile and mouthed, " Good Luck!"

I mouthed back, " Thanks!" I waved at him and walked the rest of the way back home with Draco out in the rain.


	11. A night on a ship

**Chapter 11: A night on the ship **

The dreaded day came as quick as a flash of lightening. Our parents escorted Draco and me to the cruise ship. " So tell me again, why aren't we allowed to bring our wands?" Draco asked about a million times as we walked up the ramp to get on the ship after we were forced to give our wands to Lucius.

" _Draco_, will you stop asking? We've already told you, it is because we are going to be on a _muggle_ cruise ship. We don't want any of _them_ to find your wands, now would we?" Narissca answered his every question the same.

" I guess not, but what if something happens?"

" Nothing will happen, now get going up to the ship! They're going to be sailing soon!" she urged and pushed him with the suitcase she held in her hand. For being the age of seventeen I pondered if Draco even had the decency to act at least not so childish, but then I remembered that he always acted that way, no matter his age. The ramp ended and we stepped up a series of steps to the ship's main area. We sat our suitcases and such on the floor and looked about us, astonished that a ship so small could hold many things. I actually gave credit to the _muggles_ for having great ideas for taking up less space.

Our parents got their keys for their room and waited for Draco and I to register our names in the lobby. We finally got the key after the man behind the desk took many tries to find our name. I noticed that our room wasn't at all close to our parents, which was a plus. Draco and I came to a bright white closed door with the number, ' 30' labeled on it. He unlocked the door and rather pushed his way through to get a good look on the inside. I would say that the room wasn't at all horrible as I thought it would have been.

A small rather rounded window sat above a bed with a white comforter, which stood in the middle of the room. At the right of the bed beheld a small closet, though it had much space for us to set all our belongings in comfortably. To the left of the bed a small bathroom was placed with a sink, toilet, and shower. After I glanced upon the bathroom I turned around to get a better look at the room. Something caught my eye, though.

I walked closer to a square object that was in a small corner of the room, close to the bed. It was colored black and when I tapped my finger anxiously at it a small hint of noise told me it was glass. I took a look at the back of the box to see many cords coming out from behind the box. I followed the cords all the way to a wall, which somehow the cords were stuck in. Wondering what could this little box do, suddenly I heard a noise from behind me, near the box.

Draco had somehow turned on the box to make it all of a sudden appear to have a moving picture shown by the glass. Small talking sounds came from the box and I was so astonished.

" _Draco!_ What did you do?" I questioned. He sat on the bed watching the box with amazement. He shrugged his shoulders.

" I thought it was you who took _Muggle Studies_ at school," Draco uttered still watching the box. I thought through my memories of school to realize what the box was.

" I remember, we did study this in _Muggle Studies_! It's what the _muggles_ call a television," I said and sat on the bed next to him, gazing at the television. " I've never seen one though, only a picture."

" This is interesting," Draco trailed off.

" How'd you make it work?"

" I pressed a little button and then this happened," he said motioning at the television. He got up from the bed and as I watched him near the box, he pressed a small button below the glass and then abruptly the box turned off.

" I think I'm going to like staying here," Draco said and sat on the bed while looking at me. " What shall we do, my dear?" he asked.

" I'm actually tired," I yawned remembering our waking moment of the morning. My mother had _Apparated_ into our bedroom and woke us up by throwing water upon us early in the morning. She urged us to get ready and then headed off to her house and came back about an hour's time later. We all had to take the _Floo-Network_ to some place in London and then we set off in strange directions to find this ship. It was until late in the afternoon we _Apparated_ safely to a spot where no _muggle_ could see us suddenly appear in front of them. Draco had trouble _Apparating_ to the spot we were heading to, and sometimes we found only his upper body follow us while the rest was still left back at the place we already came from. Eventually when he pulled himself together, literally, (thanks to the help of his father), we hiked up a long hill and then reached the dock to the ship.

" Maybe we could go to bed after the ship sets off?" Draco asked. I nodded my head and he stood up while holding out his arm for me to hook onto and then we strode out to the balcony where we found many people standing around waving happily at the people on the land. I was so tired that I found myself just about falling asleep until huge fireworks lit the dark sky and the ship set away from the dock.

" Jessica, I think it's time for us to go back to the room," Draco urged while trying to revive my sleepiness. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me back to our room. Lazily I managed to change my clothes into my bed attire. Before I changed Draco asked if I wanted him to got into the bathroom while I changed, but since we were married I told him he could stay in the room.

" Jessica, I have a question," Draco said as we got under the covers of the bed.

" What?"

" I was wondering, could I give you a goodnight kiss?" he asked. I turned my body around to face him. He had a small smirk playing on his face, and I gave in.

" You don't have to ask, Draco. You're my husband and-," but he kissed my lips before I could say anymore. His lips unlocked mine and he smiled.

" I love you, Jess."

" Goodnight, Draco," I said and turned my back to him.

He wrapped an arm around me and said, " Goodnight, Jess." Fortunately, I had gotten to sleep that night and felt very refreshed for the morning. Draco was still sleeping as I awoke. Trying not to disturb him, I sneaked out of the bed. I briskly grabbed clothes for the day and practically ran into the bathroom. I then found out that the bathroom had no lock on the door.

I pondered on whether setting one of the chairs, that was next to the bed, in front of the bathroom door to help block Draco from going into the bathroom, but I decided that it wasn't a grand idea and just shut the bathroom door.

The water of the shower was greatly warm enough for my pleasure and I stayed in there for a long time, sensing its every bit of warmth. After I had finished, I was unaware of someone else's presence in the bathroom. Snatching a towel from behind the curtain and wrapping it around myself, I opened the curtain to see none other than Draco standing in front of the mirror. Being a bit surprised I stood in the tub for quite some time until he looked at me and suppressed a grin.

" Am I in your way?" he asked as if knowing what my answer would be.

" No, it's just I'm not used to having someone with me in the bathroom, that's all," I plainly answered and got out of the tub. I looked at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes. My hair was still wet and I was miffed at it. Beside me Draco appeared stern whilst he held a piece of parchment in his hands, as if reading something.

" What are you looking at?" I asked trying not to be snoopy, while I tried my best to apply make-up on myself without magic.

" I'm trying to figure out how to use this razor thing so I can shave. It's confusing how these _muggle _men shave," he said, still gazing at the parchment. He handed it to me and I read it.

" Ah, yes, well, you add the shaving cream to your face and then you use the razor to cut around the cream, thus you'll be clean-cut," I instructed. He seemed a bit perplexed, but took the parchment and did as he was told. In the end he appeared very nice. I cupped a hand on his chin and used the other to feel his soft face. " Nicely done," I said and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

Throughout the day, Draco and I numerously walked around the ship, searching for new ideas as to what we could do to pass the long hours. Evidently we mostly spent our time near the pools, watching random people swim in the cool water while sitting on a nearby bench. Though, I would not have minded if I did take a dip in the pool. I watched a man about the age of thirty help his as to what I conceded to be his young daughter swim in the water. The young girl appeared to be the age of five and just learning to swim. I watched attentively, not even taking my eye contact off of the two.

As the child was being set to float on the water's surface, she seemed a bit on the panic side. Her father came to her side and helped her float easily on her back by placing an arm under her. The girl was then relieved at her father's presence and trusted him with every ounce of herself. I noted that as soon as he let go, she seemed to not notice until her father went under the water and did a hand spring from underneath. The panic in her eyes came back. The child screeched, calling for her father. " DADDY!" she cried. He came back from under the water and quickly grasped her lonely arm lying beside her floating body.

" There's nothing to be afraid of," he said. Then without reasoning, he made a very silly face at her, causing both her and me to laugh. I felt a push on my arm.

" What's funny?" Draco asked. I looked at him and smiled.

" A man is teaching his daughter to swim and he made a face at her. It was funny really," I added looking back at the father and daughter. I pondered on how life would be like with children. I wondered if the Draco would be like that father, and help his son or daughter with swimming. I smiled after I thought about it.

" Did he do something funny again?" Draco queried looking at were I was gazing.

" No, I was just thinking."

" Thinking about what?"

" Oh, you know, thinking about the future. Deciding on whether we'll have children or not," I said and gave him a smirk. Draco smiled as well and put his arm around my shoulders. We left the bench after the sun crept behind the clouds, leaving a gorgeous orange glow around the sky. Draco and I held hands as we walked to the outdoor restaurant on the ship. It was rather fancy, though. The ceiling held a mass of lighting and gave the room a distinct red color. We were seated at a table for two and were each given a menu. I ordered a small salad and Draco ordered the prime rib.

" I've been thinking about what we should do when we get back home from our honeymoon," Draco said as we munched on our food.

" About what?"

" I'm deciding on whether we should leave the new house and find a place of our own that's not so _big_," Draco mumbled as he took a bite of the prime rib.

" Not a bad idea, really. I wouldn't mind be away from our parents," I said. We slowly finished consuming our dinner and thereafter set off to our room. As we walked past a couple of doors to rooms, I felt a feeling of guilt as we passed our parents rooms." Draco, maybe we should at least say goodnight to our parents." He gave me a strange look. " I mean, it would be rude of us if we didn't," I added trying to get Draco to agree. Surprisingly he agreed and we paced back to our parents doors. Both set of parents had their owns rooms, but next to each other.

Oddly, though, we found that one of the rooms door was open a bit ajar and as we peeked through the crack, we found all our parents in the room. My mom was sitting on a bed with Narcissa beside her. Both our father's stood in front of the bed, with their backs to us. Our mother's has nervous looks on their faces. I couldn't really heed whoever was speaking, but as I moved my left ear, I was mistaken to hear the whole conversation.

" But Lucius, what will happen if _they_ find out?" Narcissa asked her husband.

" You do not need to worry! We aren't going to tell them until Draco's eighteenth birthday!" Lucius answered.

" Do you think this is such a great idea, though?" I heard my father ask.

" The Dark Lord told me before he died that I would be made right to have the power. The problem is, I need Draco's help with that." I looked at Draco who seemed perplexed. Lucius continued, " He has more power, than any of us. He's the heir to the Dark Lord's reign. You know why we had Draco and Jessica marry? It's so we can produce more purebloods and make a chain of them to follow me. "

" What if he refuses?" my mother asked.

" I have a way to change his mind," Lucius said with a soft laugh. The laugh somehow reminded me of Voldemort's. I looked at Draco who seemed outraged with the bit of information he had just heard coming from his father. I stopped him from barging into the room.

" Draco," I hissed, " Don't go in there! They'll catch and you don't even have your wand!" He settled back down.

" Jessica, we need to get out of here."

" How are we going to do that?" I asked.

" I brought my broom with. We'll fly back home and gather our stuff."

" What about our wands?"

" Right, well we'll have to steal them back, won't we?" he seemed a little bit happy.


	12. To rule the world

**Chapter 12: To rule the world**

Slowly we strode back to our room and made up a plan to steal back our wands. Oddly as it seems, Draco did somehow manage to bring his _Firebolt_ without anyone noticing. He burst through the door to our room and ran to the closet, rummaging through while mumbling, " Where did I put it?" Abruptly he stopped his searching and turned around to face me. In his hands he held a tiny depict of a broomstick.

I was caught dumbstruck. " H-how did you make your broom small?" I managed to croak out from my amazement. He stood from the floor and walked towards me whilst my gaze still on the tiny broom.

" Mum and Dad had gotten me this for my last birthday. During my free time I attained to put one spell on this broom to make it shrink whenever I wanted it to," he uttered.

" Have I ever told you, Draco, that you're brilliant?" I asked and kissed him straight on the lips. He pushed back on my lips whilst wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked closer to the bed and he pulled me onto of him as he plopped on the bed. Still kissing, he stroked my hair with his free hand that wasn't embraced with my waist. I moaned, trying to tell him to stop and finally he let the kiss go.

" Draco, we should probably go get our wands back, don't you think?" I asked while playing with a piece of his hair.

" You're right, we should," he answered and I got off him. At a steady pace we walked back to our parents' bedrooms, closely standing by the Malfoy's chamber. Waiting, we watched a light turn off in the room and we quietly reached for the doorknob to see if it was locked.

Fortunately, the door let us through and we crept inside the dark room. A loud snore was heard from behind me and I was startled but I came back to my senses as Draco reached for my hand while giving it a small squeeze. He led me through the darkness and stopped suddenly causing me to stumble to the floor.

I lay motionlessly on the ground ready for the light to turn on, but all I heard was a loud noise of a snore that told me that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were still asleep. Relieved I thought about the consequence of my stumbling if the two people on the bed woke up. Draco's hand was searching for mine and when he found me he snatched my hand while pulling me off the floor.

" Be more quiet!" he hissed softly enough for me to hear. Letting go of my hand, he instead put an arm around my waist and once again led me through the darkness. I reached out my hand, feeling for any sign of a dresser or a doorknob of a closet. After a few more slow paces, I felt an object brush against my hand and I refrained from walking.

" I found something!" I quietly whispered in his ear, at least I think it was his ear. He turned my body with his arm towards the object and also searched for it with his hands. I felt around the object and found a handle of some kind. I grasped the handle and pulled towards me to open it. "_Accio Wand_!" I whispered into the compartment and held my hand out. With great force a thin object flew into my open hand and I briskly grabbed a hold of it.

"_Accio_ _Wand_!" Draco copied. Even though it was dark, I heard the wand fly into his palm and he quickly led me toward the door. We made it through the darkness, out the door, and managed to not disturb the sleeping people.

Draco reached into his pocket and brought out the tiny broomstick. He raised his wand and mumbled, " _Undos Spellos!_" The tiny broom abruptly changed into a normal sized broomstick and Draco mounted it.

" Draco, have I ever mentioned to you that I don't….don't like heights?" I asked transfixed at the broom.

" You won't need to worry. Just as long as you hold on, then nothing will happen!" he said with a smirk and patted the stick behind him, motioning for me to sit. I reluctantly mounted it just as he kicked off the boat's ledge. I briskly wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life. I closed my eyes as the cold air emitted through us when we soared through the sky.

" Jessica, open your eyes."

" No, I will not!"

" Do it."

" No."

" _Jessica_." He almost sounded like my mother when she used that tone with me. I hesitantly opened an eye and glanced below me. The dark blue ocean lay a few feet from my feet and I screeched. Abruptly I held tight on to Draco, who was giggling at my scream.

"It's not that bad," he told me. I raised my resting head from his shoulder and gazed once again below me. Maybe he was right. It wasn't all that bad. My eyes slowly began to grow tired and I found myself falling asleep on his shoulder. The night air was cool, though, but I still felt its calm serenity.

We finally came upon land and began to descend slowly to the ground. The sun crept from the east and brightly showed us the Malfoy Mansion. I noticed that the house actually seemed quite creepy in a way as we reached the land. Our house was next door looking gloomy as well. I slid off the broom sheepishly and walked to the front door with Draco at my side.

He took out his wand and while pointing at the knobs on the door, he muttered, " _Realisa Spello_!" At the command, the doors opened and we climbed in between them to be met with not only dust and darkness, but surprising guests that didn't look at all like house-elves.

" How nice of you two to join us?" said a voice from behind the darkness of the hall. The hall wasn't fully dark, for there was a small window that let a small bit of light shine through. I jumped and wrapped my arms around Draco's firm body. His breathing was immeasurable. Draco wrapped his arms around me as well and we heard the heels of pairs of feet hit the floorboards. Out of the darkness came not one, but four people: our parents. Lucius was the leader and held out his wand at us and yelled, " _Accio wand_!" Immediately, Draco's wand flew from his hand into his father's.

" Leave us alone!" Draco yelled holding me closer to him. Lucius began to chuckle while the rest mocked.

" But why should we leave you two _alone_?" he asked chuckling more.

" We know of your plans and we don't agree at all with it!" Draco's voice sounded a bit afraid.

" My son, it's for the best. You should know. We need to live out our name. Don't you see? You can have the power of the world in your hands, my son!" the chuckles now seemed hysterical.

" You only want it for yourself!" Draco yelled his voice becoming hoarse.

" But Draco, you are the reign of Lord Voldemort! Together you and I can rule the world with everyone at our feet! And look at yourself, Draco," he began to move closer to us, " You have a beautiful wife who will worship the ground you stand in." Lucius touched my face with the tip of his fingers, outlining my cheekbone. I briskly moved my face from his hands and covered it in Draco's shoulder. Lucius snickered. " Draco, wouldn't it be wonderful to have the power?"

" NO! YOU LIAR!" Draco snapped and let me go. He stomped on Lucius' feet, grabbed me by the waist, and began to run down the hall, away from Lucius. I tried my best to run with his every pace.

With a faraway yelp, Lucius stammered, " GET THEM, YOU IDIOTS!" My mother, father, Narcissa, and Lucius were behind us, yelling counter curses. Draco hovered above me as I ran with a hunch, so the spells wouldn't knock me down. Farther we ran and we reached the doors to the outside. Oddly enough, the doors were open and without any time to ponder on the reason, Draco and I emerged right outside without stopping.

The woods became closer as we ran and I heard the distinct sound of the small pond's waterfall. A rock stood in front of us and before I knew it, Draco pushed me to the ground. I fell on top of him and as I was about to protest, voices rang through the air. " Where'd they go?" it was my father's voice.

" Check over there!" Narissca's voice answered. Footsteps hitting grass came closer to the rock we lay behind and I began to feel sweat on my forehead. I lay my head on Draco's rising chest and heard his fast heartbeat; he was also afraid. The movements suddenly stopped. I slowly rotated my head to look up and saw the outline of my father's face scouring down at me.

" 'Ello," He sneered. Abruptly Draco lifted me off him, and grabbed my hand. He set off with a run from my father while my father screamed, " I'VE FOUND THEM, LUCUIS!"

We ran farther into the distance to try to avoid the spells that were thrown upon us. Suddenly Draco let go of my hand and gave me a hard push when I began to lose my breath.

" RUN, JESSICA!" he bellowed. I ran as fast as possible, but was stopped when I heard a cry of pain utter through the cold night air. I turned fast and saw Draco's limp body fall to the ground. It was the last thing I saw that night.

**A/N Hey peeps! Sorry it has taken me soooooo long to write this (yeah 2 months is a long time!) hope you people like! Please Review! I desperately need your opinions for this story! **


	13. My True Love

**Chapter 13: My True Love**

All I saw was a blur of light as my eyes opened slowly. I blinked once or twice as a mere image of a room evolved before my eyes. " She's alive, Professor!" a voice yelled, though it seemed distant as if echoing in an odd way. Suddenly it came to me; where was Draco? My eyes finally adjusted as I found myself in a small bed with white sheets covering me or shall we say practically detaining me from getting off the bed. It was located to what I recognized the Hospital Wing in no other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Beside my bed sat a young man with jet-black hair and amazing emerald eyes hidden behind spectacles. Those eyes stared concernedly at me. " Where is he, Harry? Where's my Draco?" I pleaded trying to get out of the covers. He pushed me back in the bed.

" Jessica, every thing's going to be okay," he smiled meekly and held my hand that was trying so hard to grab onto anything.

" Harry, where is he?" I asked again, misgiving his response.

" He's fine, Jess, don't worry. Professor Dumbledore is looking after him right now," Harry said, though I sensed apprehension on his face. I sluggishly leaned back onto the pillow that supported my head, then I felt an odd sensation as my head hit the softness; pain. I yelped from the pain as Harry gently brushed his hand where I found to be a cut. He whispered words to calm me as if mothering a child. I let him for the pain was unbearable. After the pain eased a bit, I asked Harry a question that boggled my mind.

" Harry, what happened to me?"

" You and Draco were found not but a day ago in the Forbidden Forest, Jess-," Harry was interrupted.

" Which is fortunate for you and Draco that Harry did a little bit of research on the backgrounds of the Malfoy family and Lord Voldemort, or we wouldn't have found you," An old man's voice said as I looked away from Harry, there stood in front of my bed was Professor Dumbledore.

" Professor, how's Draco?" I asked desperately. Suddenly the twinkle in his eyes changed to uncertainty.

" Mrs. Malfoy, we found both of you on the ground, as if dead, but I knew you were still breathing. Lucius couldn't do much damage, though, because Mr. Potter here and more Aurors came to your rescue. I regret to say this, but Mr. Malfoy was hit severely with many curses, and we aren't sure how he's doing. He may go to St. Mongos," Professor Dumbledore stated. My eyes began to fill with tears as I tore off the sheets of the bed and frantically ran out of it to search for Draco's bed.

A man lay in bed across from mine; a man with striking blond hair that shined even from under the dim lights of the hospital. His eyes were shut and his skin was paler than I had ever seen. " DRACO!" I screamed. His arms lay at his sides as I grabbed one and traced my fingers along his face. " Please don't be dead," I whispered in his ear. His eyes wouldn't open and I menacingly shook his body, to see if it would awaken him. I found it didn't work for his eyes never awoke.

That moment I wanted more than anything just to see his blue eyes staring at mine. It didn't happen. I became hysterical, and screamed, " DRACO! DON'T BE DEAD!" Someone's arms grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from the bed. I reached out my hand, wanting to grasp onto his, but it was too late and I was forced back into my bed. I cried for the longest time in bed as Harry held my hand and whispered kind words to calm me.

Weeks went by, as I fully healed. Draco wasn't making any progress for his eyes never opened, though he was still breathing. I went with as they carried him into St. Mongos for more examinations. The Healers were very kind to me, and told me he'd get better in a month's timing. For days, I sat in the chair beside the bed he lay in; making sure the room was in perfect shape for when he woke from his long sleep. Old friends from Hogwarts sent 'Get Well' cards and flowers.

Pansy came for a visit once or twice, making sure I was all right. Harry came by almost every day to also check on me and to see how Draco was improving. "How's he doing today, Jess?" he asked one day.

"They've put him on some kind of medication from the muggle world. It is to help with what they call a coma or something," I answered as I straightened Draco's pillow.

"He's looking quite better than usual. His paleness is going away gradually," Harry said.

"Yes, I know. Draco's Healer said that he'll maybe even wake up today, though I know they're only saying that because they're trying to get my hopes up," I said gloomily.

" I'm sure they could be right, you know."

" We can only hope," I sighed.

"I've brought you breakfast, if you'd like it." Harry handed me a muffin with a mug of tea.

"Thanks, Harry," I said as I ate the food. " You're so kind to me, and I truly thank you."

"Anything to help a friend in need. I must go so I'll return tomorrow," Harry said with a smile as he left through the doorway. I sighed as I thought it would be another long day until Draco would probably come out of his sleep. I stayed at the hospital and never went home-not that I wanted to even though Harry and the Aurors caught Lucius and my parents and sent them to Azkaban- it just didn't feel right, leaving Draco alone.

The Healers let me sleep on a nearby open bed so I could rest. After Harry left, I snatched a book that Pansy gave me to read so I wouldn't be bored, and I lay down on the hospital bed. Usually when I read a great book, I get so engrossed into it that I can't get out until the end of it. That book was a good book, but somehow a soft sigh sent me out of my reading trance. The sound appeared to be coming from Draco's bed. I glanced from the book, to the bed across from where I was on, to see a pair of baffled blue orbs staring around him.

I briskly dropped the book and ran to the bed. " DRACO!" I screamed in joy. He seemed surprised to see me, but then after a couple of seconds of contemplating where he was, he suddenly smiled.

" Jessica," he softly said. He sat up in the bed and pulled his feet from under the covers to stand up. He wrapped his arms around me as I did to him.

" I've missed you," I began to say as a tear dripped down my face, " It's been too long."

" You don't have to worry any more. I'm here," he said as he brushed his hand through my hair.

" I love you, Draco," I said and pulled back to look at his face and gaze at his admirable eyes. " Don't leave me like that again."

" I will never do that to you again. I love you, Jess." At that perfect moment, we shared the longest kiss of true love.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

"LIBERTY DARLA MALFOY! GET BACK INTO THIS HOUSE AND APOLOGIZE TO AARON!" I screamed outside the kitchen window of the little cottage Draco and I invested in after he got better. We lived there and had one child: Liberty Darla Malfoy.

Liberty walked in through the back door with miffed expression. "I can't help it that Potter got in the way of my experiment of trying to send boils onto those pesky Garden Gnomes," she said with her father's smirk. I guess you could say it runs in the family.

"She did it on purpose, Mrs. Malfoy!" Aaron Potter whimpered as I tried a spell to return him back to normal from the boils that spread across his face.

"I'm sure it was all an accident, Aaron," Harry fatherly said.

"Or maybe, Liberty was provoked-," Draco said.

"Or maybe I should turn both your voices mute so you won't argue," Ginny Weasley- I mean now Potter- said to the men. The rolled their eyes at each other.

After finally, Draco agreed on making peace with Harry, we kept in contact with him. Harry got married to none other than Ginny Weasley, as I was the bridesmaid in the ceremony. A year later we both became pregnant with our first child.

"Libby, I want you to apologize right this instance," I said as the boils cleared off Aaron's face.

"I'm sorry," she reluctantly said, "Can I go back outside now? I think the gnomes have found a way into the house, mum."

"Go on, and have fun," I said, " But be careful to not hurt anyone by sending spells onto them besides the gnomes," I called after her as both Liberty and Aaron ran outside, ignoring my request.

"Those two will never grow up," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I completely agree," Draco said beside me.

"I was talking about you and Harry," I laughed as Draco chuckled. Ginny and Harry joined as we watched our children clobber each other in the summer heat. A loud clatter sent us out of watching our children to the owl that crashed onto the dining room table. Two envelopes addressed to Liberty Malfoy, and Aaron Potter were dropped from the owl's claws. I smiled as the returning address said: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I HATE YOU, AARON!" my child yelled. I looked outside and before me Liberty was on top of Aaron, and so close to punching him. Harry and Draco were already outside, getting Libby off him, with her screaming and trying to get out of Draco's grasp.

"I HATE YOU, LIBBY!" Aaron yelled at her. I laughed at the incident, for it reminded me of my past.

"Who knew a Potter and a Malfoy could get along?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Who knew a Malfoy and a Rossington could get married?" I asked. Draco dragged Libby into the house and scolded her. She was sent to her room and Draco sighed. "When will they ever get along?"

"Don't worry, they'll get along. It's just going to take time, Draco," I winked.

"But we can't force them like our parents did."

" There's other ways, Draco, and we'll figure them out."


End file.
